Contravenção
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Eles não eram um casal convencional e, para desespero das pessoas, isso pouco importava. Porque ambos sabiam o que havia entre eles; era o suficiente. – OneShot GaaHina – Presente para Caspian-flor.


**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto fosse meu, o Time 8 faria ménage a trois em cada missão. Infelizmente, nada me pertence, a não ser o imenso desejo de que inúmeras Fanfictions fossem o enredo oficial. Obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse: **Eles não eram um casal convencional e, para desespero das pessoas, isso pouco importava. Porque ambos sabiam o que havia entre eles; era o suficiente. – OneShot GaaHina – Presente para Caspian-flor.

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama e Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso: **Caspian-flor, essa Oneshot é boba e pequena, indigna de ser presenteada a você. No entanto, quando vi a imagem LINDA do Gaara que compartilhou fiquei motivada a escrever algo sobre isso. Você me motivou. :) Por isso, dedico a você essa ínfima história. Te adoro.

* * *

**Contravenção**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

-Para Caspian-

.

_**E quem um dia irá dizer**_

_**Que existe razão**_

_**Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?**_

_**E quem irá dizer**_

_**Que não existe razão?**_

{Eduardo e Mônica – Legião Urbana}

.

.

Eles não eram um casal convencional.

Na verdade, a opinião pública geralmente os condenava. As reportagens concediam elementos mais que suficientes para gerar fortes contradições, produzindo longas manchetes sobre quão inadequados eram um ao outro. E mesmo que Hyuuga Hinata sorrisse tímida ao dizer que 'se enganavam a respeito do seu namorado', o público que a admirava, seus amigos e sua família não cansavam de alertá-la sobre sua ingenuidade.

Sabaku no Gaara era um sujeito frio que prometia a morte lenta em seus olhos aquamarine. Possuía uma conduta rebelde, constantemente eternizada nas inúmeras fotos comprometedoras dos _paparazzi_. Envolvia-se em brigas, rachas ilegais, porte de armas brancas, entre outras situações menos violentas – porém igualmente comentadas – que incluíam sua expressa falta de polidez e tato social.

A jovem herdeira Hyuuga era reconhecidamente contrária com sua índole justa e doce, sempre flagrada em ações beneficentes e caridosas. Era um símbolo pacifista em seu constante envolvimento com obras sociais e entrevistas respeitosas, nas quais procurava expressar quão importante era amar o próximo. Viveu em meio à riqueza, educada como uma verdadeira _Lady_, porém notavelmente inclinada a praticar gestos de bondade sempre que possível e para quaisquer pessoas.

Inicialmente, era assim que todos compreendiam seu relacionamento com o filho – ilegítimo, diziam as más línguas – do poderoso líder da Corporação Sabaku, a quem perdido em meio aos tortuosos caminhos da escuridão cedera um pouco de sua luz naturalmente cálida. Hyuuga Hinata seria aquela que caridosamente estaria oferecendo ajuda a Sabaku no Gaara, indigno de qualquer atenção especial por parte da herdeira. Seria um encantador conto de fadas que nada teria além de uma modesta demonstração de altruísmo, se não fosse pelo envolvimento romântico do casal flagrado por um dos _paparazzi_.

O encontro suave entre os lábios do ruivo e os da jovem Hyuuga saíra na capa de todas as revistas! O fenômeno caótico antecedeu um dos maiores conflitos econômicos entre as duas grandes principais multinacionais, assim que o presidente da Hyuuga Incorp. afirmou em audiência pública que a primogênita se distanciaria de tal desviante companhia. Em resposta, a Corporação Sabaku cortou contratos valiosos e exigiu uma retratação ao vivo diante das câmeras.

E a população ansiava saber se o casal estava realmente apaixonado, exigindo das principais emissoras um posicionamento claro.

Hyuuga Hinata demorou duas longas semanas para aparecer novamente em uma fotografia, visivelmente abatida. Diferente de Sabaku no Gaara, que estivera logo no dia seguinte com seu rosto severo estampado nos jornais ao lado de seu punho fechado onde só se via um dedo em riste. Era uma mensagem bastante mal educada sobre o que pensava.

Semanas mais tarde, o casal fora avistado em um novo encontro. Caminhavam com as mãos entrelaçadas, um sorriso nos lábios e a corajosa postura de quem não se importa com a opinião alheia. Fora a primeira vez que os noticiários emitiram um juízo diferente sobre o ruivo antissocial: "_Os olhos verde-pálidos de um psicopata parecem ternos quando a veem_".

As roupas eram tão contrárias. Ele, com seu jeans surrado, camiseta de um preto desbotado, correntes e piercings. Ela, com seu vestido claro de estampa floral, sapatilhas delicadas e uma pequena presilha. Os cabelos de fogo – vibrantes e vívidos – causavam contraste com os longos fios negro-azulados – sóbrios e harmoniosos. E os olhos? Ah, os olhos... Estes eram os preferidos daqueles pagos para comentar a vida alheia.

O aquamarine, profundo e cético, encontrava seu lar no prateado, caloroso e gentil. Eram tão opostos e igualmente tão necessários um ao outro. De fato, um casal nada convencional.

_- Decidimos q-que não importam a-as opiniões das pessoas. _– A voz melodiosa era gravada por inúmeros instrumentos de reportagem. _– Desde que saibamos o que nos une, n-nada mais deve contar._

Ao mesmo tempo, longe dali, a voz rouca ressoava contra os microfones estendidos próximo ao seu rosto:

_- Ela é o tipo de pessoa com quem compartilhar o mesmo mundo não é suficiente para mim. _– Afirmou, resoluto. _– E se ainda assim vocês não entenderem o que somos um para o outro... _

Uma pausa exasperada e os verde-pálidos brilharam como antes, ameaçadores:

_- **Foda-se**._

_._

Porque distante do que ditavam as regras e etiqueta social...

Eles não eram um casal convencional.

.

**~Fim.**

* * *

OLÁ, PESSOAL!

Alguém percebeu que estou conseguindo escrever com mais frequência?

Espero atualizar com mais frequência também. *deprime*

.

Essa pequena OneShot é NADA, mas gostei realmente de escrevê-la pela mensagem que passa. Eu estou em uma fase de PAIXÃO por GAAHINA. D: Podem esperar muito deles em minhas histórias.

Claro que NejiHina é especial para mim de tal forma que NADA irá substituir (rs).

.

O que acharam de **CONTRAVENÇÃO?**

**Está tão ruim quanto penso? (rs)**

Eu sei que vocês merecem ler algo melhor, mas... EU TINHA que postá-la.

.

Obrigada a todos pelo carinho!

Tenho me sentido novamente com VONTADE de voltar a escrever e postar!

Graças a vocês. *.*

.

Com carinho,

Aguardo

.**Flores ou Pedras**.

.**Em reviews**.


End file.
